


Loose ends and ficlets

by orphan_account



Series: Things we lost to the Fire [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tying up loose ends within the 'things we lost in the fire' verse.  All chapters will be labeled with pairings. If there is a specific event/scene you would like to see please let me know!</p><p>Chapter 1:  Falsworth/Bucky - before the fall.</p><p>Chapter 2:  Steve and Bucky - jealousy</p><p>Chapter 3:  post fall</p><p>Chapter 4:  Monty/Bucky au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falsworth/Bucky-before the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be as sequel for 'Steve' that will basically explain everything that still needs to be explained including the change in the dynamic between pre and post winter soldier Bucky/Steve relationship. this fic is just to explore some other ideas from within this universe and fill prompts (so prompt away please XD).

It was just after midnight when Falsworth heard rustling outside of the tent he shared with Gabe. The other man was currently on watch so Falsworth had the tent to himself. 

When the tent flap swung open the firelight from outside illuminated an exhausted looking Bucky. "James what are you doing up, you of all people should be resting," the omega'a next heat was due anytime in the next week or so.

"I couldn't sleep," the brunette responded as he crossed the tent , pulling the rough wool blanket down and curling himself into Falsworth's side, tucking his head under the other mans chin. This wasn't the first time Bucky had slipped into Falsworth's tent. It was now almost more common for him to be found here at night than in the tent he shared with Steve.

Falsworth wrapped an arm around the slighter man pulling him in closer. "And why is that love ?"

"'M worried," his voice was muffled against the alphas shoulder but Falsworth could still make out what the other man was saying. Bucky pulled back slightly to get a better look at the alpha. "The only reason the entire 107th doesn't know what I am after the scene Steve made last time is because Stark and agent Carter made up some Bullshit about pheromone testing to see how Steve would respond to an omega in heat. What if we're not so lucky the next time. You saw what Steve was like, what if that happens again, or worse what if some other alpha forces himself on me. I hate how weak this stupid heat makes me."

"It's ok love, we won't let that happen , and the Captain would never force himself upon you. The only reason he reacted as he did last time was because he was surprised by your status. Your safe now I promise."

Bucky pulled back further trying to nut more distance between himself and the alpha on the small cot. "Monty, if I asked you to bond with me when my next heat comes would you."

"You don't mean that James," Falsworth reached across the distance pressing the back of his hand against the omega'a forehead and feeling the warmth radiating off of him. "You're already in preheat, I'm amazed I hadn't already smelled it."

"And if I did mean it, if I said I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, that you're the only alpha I have ever wanted. Would you bond with me then?"

Falsworth took a deep breath in through his nose before pulling the other man back to him, gripping him tightly. "If you really mean it , if that is what you choose once all of this is over. Then yes I will bond with you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth if I had to." Falsworth carefully considered his next words. "I love you James, I've been half in love with you since the day we met and if this is what you want then of course I'll bond with you."

Bucky's eyes were wide and surprised. "You love me," Falsworth nodded, panicking slightly as the omega'a eyes welled up with tears. "Promise me you'll bond with me when my next heat hits." Falsworth tried to protest, not wanting to trap the omega in a bond that he might only want right now because of his oncoming heat an his fears, but Bucky cut him off before he could say anything. "I love you Monty and either one of us could die at anytime. If this is the only time were going to have together then I want to be bound to you. This isn't the heat talking I want to be yours forever."

Falsworth buried a hand in Bucky's hair as he pulled him into a loving an tender kiss. "If this is what you want, truly what you want then of course I will become your bond mate. I promise we 'll bond the next time your heat hits."

\--

Falsworth never got to keep that promise, the very next day Bucky fell from Zola's train.


	2. Steve/Bucky & Falsworth/Bucky - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was not blind to what was going on within the Commandos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Soritohc who requested Steve's POV on Monty/Bucky

Contrary to popular belief, Steve was not completely oblivious to what was going on with Bucky. Even when they were kids he had known Bucky was different. Comments like "too pretty" and "couldn't be just a beta," had followed Bucky around since they were barely fourteen years old. Steve may not have known his friend was an omega, but he had known Bucky was hiding something. He hadn't pressured Bucky to tell him what it was because he respected his choices and I he wanted to keep secerets than so be it, it still hurt though.

So yes he had snapped when he finally discovered Bucky was an omega. He had been in love with him since they were kids and when he had seen the one who should be his mate in the arms of that stupid posh British alpha his instincts had taken over. He had never meant to scare Bucky the way he had, but it was too late to go back now. 

It certainly didn't help that he barely had time to speak to his friend anymore. He had intended to work things out with Bucky. He wanted to make his intentions clear to the omega, but between the missions and the debriefings he had barely enough time to breath. And in those rare instances where there was time Bucky was always occupied with Falsworth. 

It terrified Steve how close Bucky and Falsworth we're becoming. when he had initially discovered Bucky was an omega steve had never considered for so much as a moment that he might choose some other alpha over Steve. They were best friends, practically soul mates so it only made sense that once the war was through that they would be bonded. It wasn't until he had seen Falsworth and Bucky together the next day that he began to question that. With every casual touch and each time he saw Bucky lean into the other alpha's touch he felt the sense of dread in the pit of his stomach grow. 

It was just after dark one night when Steve finally snapped. They had been seated around the fire of their makeshift camp, laying out the plans for going after Zola's train the next morning. Dugan had taken first watch, Gabe would be taking over for him in a few hours. 

The planning hadn't taken long. It was a batshit crazy plan, but was simple enough when you started working out the details. So now they were swapping stories over what remained of their rations. 

Morita was in the middle of a particularly raunchy story about this girl a friend of his had known back in Fresno when Steve saw it. Bucky and Falsworth had been seated next to each other all night, practically plastered to each other's side, Bucky's head leaned against the alpha's shoulder. Steve had managed to keep his composure despite this until he saw Falsworth reach up to brush Bucky's bangs away from his forehead before shifting down, lingering near his cheekbone, thumb brushing against the corner of his lips before murmuring something that brought a bright smile to the omega'a face. 

Before Steve could stop himself he was on his feet, gripping Bucky's forearm and jerking him up. "We need to talk, now," he growled out before dragging Bucky towards the woods. He was somewhat surprised none of the others had attempted to follow him, but when he glanced back he saw Falsworth and Gabe were both on their feet, but any move they would have made was halted with a sharp shake of Bucky's head as he mouthed at them that they should stay put. 

Steve pulled Bucky deeper into the woods so that they were out of earshot but still able to see the dim glow of the fire through the trees. 

What he hadn't been expecting was Bucky's reaction when he finally release him. "What the Fuck steve," the alpha only just barely managed to dodge the omega'a fist, grabbing he wrist and using the momentum to slam him into a tree, using his own body weight to pin him in place. "Get off of me," Steve had to take a calming breath through his nose to stop himself from reactin to the way the man was writhing beneath him.

"We need to talk Bucky," he said once the brunette had finally calmed down. 

"So talk," he snapped. Pushing against Steve's chest, forcing the other man back away from him. 

Steve shoved a hand through his hair, searching for the right words. "Look Buck, I know a lot has happened, but that doesn't change anything. You're still you to me and I still love you just like I used to. You being an omega doesn't change anything except the fact that now we can actually be together." Oh god he was muffing up the whole thing, playing it off as though Bucky had no other options to choose from than him, not even acknowledging that Fallsworth was a part of this picture.

It wasn't surprising that Bucky reacted poorly to his words. "So what we win the war and go back to Brooklyn to live happily ever after in our little dump of an apartment. The fuck is wrong with you Rogers, everything has changed because of this war. You, me, the whole fucking world and we can't go back to the way things used to be."

Steve could feel his own temper rising and before he could stop himself he lashed out with the few words he knew could hurt Bucky the worst. "You're right things have changed, for some reason you decided to start acting like the little slut of an omega you are," Bucky recoiled away from his words, the hurt obvious on his face. Steve did know why he said that, he hadn't meant to, had never really thought about omega'a that way, but his anger and jealousy had gotten the better of him and he had wanted to hurt Bucky as much as the omega was hurting him right now. He should have stopped there but he didn't. "I guess Falsworth won't have a difficult time prying your thighs apart when it's finally time, he's halfway there already with the way you throw your self at him."

Bucky's eyes hardened. "I'm not the only one who has changed Stevie, and I'm not just talking about this new body you've got for yourself. Whatever it as that they did to you it changed who you are, it took from me that skinny little asmatic I loved who never had a hurtful word for anyone and who hated bullies. We'll guess what Stevie, when they changed you they managed to turn you into exactly the sort of person you used to hate. I loved you, but this," he gestured towards Steve with his new and still unfamiliar frame, "I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"So what, you run off to some new alpha just because I look a little bit different now, is that it."

Bucky snorted out a laugh, "did you not hear a word I just said. I don't give two fucks what you look like, it's how you've been acting lately that's turned my off. So yes, I've been pushing you away and gravitating towards Monty. He's kind and compassionate and he cares about me, kind of like you used to. Maybe if you managed to pull your head from you ass to realize that this is your own fault, that you pushed me away with your ridiculous alpha posturing, then just maybe you might be able to be happy for me instead of looking like you want to throttle Monty everytime he so much as looks at me." With that Bucky turned on his heel and stormed back towards there camp. 

Steve stayed where he was for a few moments, Bucky's words settling in. He needed to fix this, somehow he needed to get Bucky back, if not as his mate then as his best friend once again instead.

\--

Steve never got a chance to fix the damage he had done and he could only watch helplessly as Bucky fell from the train the next day


	3. After the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falsworth deserves medal for retaining his composure as long as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole drabble was typed up on my phone. So be warned there are going to be many typos.

James Montgomery Falsworth deserves a Medal of Honor for retaining his composure as long as he had. After the Captain, Gabe , and James boarded the train all that was left for the other commandos to do was wait, and they certainly didn't have to wait long.

It hadn't even been an hour when Gabe's voice crackled through Morita's radio. "We've secured Zola, en route to home base." There was a long pause before the alpha continued on "we lost Sarge."

The silence among the commandos was deafening and all eyes turned towards Falsworth. He couldn't break down , not now when their job he yet to be completed, they still had to ensure that Zola reached Phillips and. Carter. "We need to rendezvous with the others at the camp," there was an audible tremor in his voice as he spoke.

"Monty," Dum. Dum started, his voice soft, but the Brit cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Dr Zola is extremely valuable to Hydra, this mission is not complete until he is safely contained within the bunker, until that time all of us must remain focused." The mission, stay focused on the mission, grieve later, it's what James would want, emotions pushed aside until the task at hand was completed. 

\--

Falsworth maintained his composure for exactly one minute after the Captain had handed Zola over to Phillips. He waited just long enough for the Captain to turn around to address what remained of the. Commandos before launching himself at the other alpha, his sharp left hook to the jaw sending the larger man stumbling backwards. Steve Rogers may have had genetically enhanced super strength, but James Montgomery Falsworth had rage and grief on his side and he managed to land a few good punches before the commandos pulled him away from the captain who at this point isn't even resisting or fighting back.

"I can never have him now, does that make you happy Captain, he won't ever belong to anyone because of you," Falsworth's voice was cold, the haze of grief allowing him to say things he would have never considered otherwise. 

"Monty there was nothing Rogers could have done," started Gabe trying to calm the infuriated alpha and also trying to defend his CO. 

Falsworth ignored the other alphas words, his eyes locked on Steve. "His heat was days away, I warned you this morning. But you chose to ignore this and put him in the line of fire even though he was weak and distracted by what was to come. You failed to protect him and I want to know why."

Steve was silent for a moment, his eyes glassy And unfocused as he answered. "It wouldn't have mattered if I said anything, bucky would have done as he pleased anyway, you know as well as I do that he hated being coddled because of his status."

Falsworth lunged forward again, dragging the commandos along behind him. "Liar, he would have listened to you, he always listened to you, even when he wouldn't listen to me." It was heart breaking but true. Falsworth had questioned how much James cared for him from the moment he learned about his connection to the Captain. Up until that single euphoric moment the previous night he had always thought James would chose the captain over him. And why not, friends since childhood, two perfect examples of their respective statuses, they were the sort of creatures who belonged together. But for some reason despite all this James had chosen him, had loved him up until the moment he was taken away from him. "I loved him," he stated his grief finally getting the better of him as he sagged within the other commandos grip, his knees buckling slightly beneath him. "But that doesn't matter anymore because you took him from me. No more life after this war, no little dark haired children running around my family estate, none of this will ever be mine because you simply couldn't protect him for less than an hour." It was now that the tears finally came, harsh sobs wracked his body and the others could only watch as the Brit fell apart in front of them. 

Falsworth would never quite mange to put his shattered heart back together again.


	4. Happy ending:  Monty/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au in which Bucky didn't fall because all I really want is a happy ending for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates to this series (and my other series as well). The Tortall au has kind of consumed me for a bit but I promise there will be a fluffy happy ending fic for Steve and Bucky soon, for now here is a short little Drabble.

There had been a moment on that train when Bucky sincerely thought he was going to die. As he dangled over the edge of thy chasm, iron bar that he was clinging to groaning under his weight he thought of a number of different things. Things like the harsh words he had for Steve the night before, the promises he and Monty had made to each other, the future they could have, the future he wanted so desperately and he did the only thing he could and held on a few seconds longer. Just long enough for Steve to reach him, and pull him back into the train even as the iron bar he had been clinging to finally have way and tumbled down into the abyss. 'That could have been me' Bucky thought absently before passing out In The Captains arms. 

\--

Steve arrived back at their camp along with Gabe and Zola a few hours later, an unconscious Bucky cradled in his arms. After handing Zolla off to Phillips Steve moved across the camp towards the tent he knew Falsworth and Gabe had been sharing. The other Commandos had arrived shortly before Steve returned to camp. Dernier had wandered over to the officers tents to speak with Gabe regarding the mission while Dugan and Morita were seated outside their own tent playing cards. Steve nodded to them as he passed before pushing his way into Falsworth's tent, Bucky still cradled in his arms. 

Falsworth was on his feet the moment Steve entered the tent , a worried frown on his face. "He's ok, just exhausted is all, we had a bit of a close call." Steve shifted slightly allowing the Brit to tak the young omega out of his arms. "His temperatures spiking though, he's going into heat." Steve paused before continuing on. "Monty, I'm ok with you and Bucky, it hurts that I'm losing him but ultimately you make him happy and if this is what he wants then I'm not going to stand in either of your ways. Just promise me that you'll watch out for him, that you'll keep him safe no matter what."

"Captain," Falworth started but Steve cut him off. 

"I need you to make that promise, I know it's a lot to ask of you but it is the only thing I am asking. Bucky's a handful and I imagine any kids of his won't be much different, so if I am going to be giving him up I need to know he's taken care of, that there will be someone else around to watch his back."

Falsworth was choking back tears at this point. The idea that Bucky would choose him had been unimaginable before last night and now here was his Captain, someone who loved the omega as fiercely as he did actually giving Bucky up to him. "Of course I will," he responded when he finally found his voice again. "I couldn't possibly do anything else. James is my whole world now, without him I would shatter so yes, of course I will take care of him."

Steve only nodded and turned to leave the two men alone. Biting his tongue in an effort to stop himself from telling Falsworth that he wasn't the only man who needed Bucky, that he himself would be broken by having to give up his best friend. Falsworth didn't need to know that though, no one did. 

\--  
When Bucky awoke later he was curled against another body. His own body felt overly warm and he pressed against the other occupant of the bed in an attempt to find some comfort. 

"It's good to see you awake again love, you had all of us a bit worried for a while there," Bucky glanced up, noting that it was Falsworth he was laying with before burying his head back in the mans shoulder and mewling in response, rolling his hips int an effort to get some friction. The Brit merely laughed before reaching down and palming Bucky through his pants. "Eager arnt we, you remember what we talked about right? This is what you want, even now?" Falsworth shifted so he was looming over the omega instinctually pressing his hips down. Bucky nodded rolling his hips up and dragging a groan from the Brit before the alpha halted his movement with a firm grip on his hips. "I need to hear you say it love, out loud."

A cross expression passed over Bucky's face as he glared up at the man above him. "James Montgomery Falsworth, so help me, if you do not mate with me now I swear to god I will shove you off of this bed and march into that camp buck ass naked and demand that Dugan of all people fuck me."

"As you wish," Falsworth laughed as he ducked down into a passionate kiss before divesting himself and Bucky of all their clothing and crushing the slighter man into the cot. 

It was going to be a very long night for the two of them indeed. 

\--

Steve had taken what had happened about as well as could be imagined when Bucky emerged from the tent late the next morning, bond mark barely concealed by the collar of his jacket and a few days later he crashed his plane into the arctic. They all mourned in their own way, Bucky in particular. But eventually life did move on the war ended and Falsworth retired to his family estate with his now pregnant mate. Several months later they welcomed a beautiful dark haired boy, Stepehen, into the world. He was followed by two sister and another brother in the coming years and these children managed to keep both Bucky and Falsworth on their toes almost as much as the Howling Commandos had during the war. 

It was late one winter evening, the eve of their youngest, Brian's second birthday, that found Bucky curled up against each other on one of the chaise lounges the porch of their home. The children had all been out to bed and the pair was enjoying a rare moment alone before they themselves retired. 

Bucky was exhausted as he leaned into the alpha, almost nodding off as the other mans fingers brushed through his hair. "Thank you," he murmured quietly. 

Falsworth's movements stilled for a brief moment before he resumed his petting "whatever for love."

"For everything," Bucky yawned curling In Closer to the man. "For always being here, for loving me despite everything we've been through, everything we've done, just for all that you mean to me."

Falsworth placed a gentle kiss on his mates forehead. "I love you James, and I always will. I made a promise a long time ago that I would take care of you and I intend to keep it."

Bucky could only smile, nodding slightly as he drifted off to sleep knowing that no matter what his mate would take care of him. 

\--

Two days later Bucky vanished without a trace. Zola had finally managed to locate his prized experiment once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied, there's angst at the end I couldn't help myself.


End file.
